Kaneki's Desires
by HaremLover21
Summary: Kaneki was walking home, and felt a little dizzy. He passed out only to wake up in his crushes bed. He has no clue what kind of sexy things would happen next... Rated M for Lemon


Touka x Kaneki Lemon

Kaneki was walking home, as usual. He felt a little dizzy and was sweating from the hot weather. After all, he was really tired from Hinami dragging him to everywhere she wanted to go. From book stores to toy stores, it was like she had a really long list of places she wanted to go to, and she didn't even care about how hot it was. He started to feel a little more dizzy and started to get nauseous. He kept walking until he started to see rainbow streaks in the sky and then he collapsed on the hot concrete.

Touka was just walking down the street and then she saw a small man in a jacket with his a hood on the floor. She kneeled down to see who it was, so she took off his hood and to her surprise, it was Kaneki.

"This baka..." She muttered under her breath as she put one of his arms over her shoulder.

Kaneki woke up in an unfamiliar room. The air conditioning felt really nice he thought. He laid back in the bed that he was resting in and thought the bed smelled really nice, but it also smelled familiar. He then heard the sound of a door opening so he looked at the door and saw a familiar face with beautiful blue hair.

"Touka?!" Kaneki said, very surprised.

"Oh your awake baka" Touka said in a casual tone.

"But, why?" Kaneki said curiously.

"Well you looked really tired and worn out, you were unconscious so i took you here, since its the least i can do for you since you were taking care of Hinami." She said with a rosy red blush on her cheeks and looking off somewhere to the right.

"Well, thanks then, Touka-chan, I'm really thankful, after all i thought you always hated me but deep down your a really nice person aren't you?" Kaneki said with a warm smile

"Shut up idiot, just drink some of this coff-" She stuttered as she fell onto Kaneki's warm body.

Kaneki was surprised, but he liked the feeling of her on his chest, he could feel her soft breasts squishing up on his chest. Touka struggled to get up, she then got her self up with both of her hands on the bed, so then Kaneki and Touka were face to face. She looked at Kaneki's face and he looked up to her face, her cheeks red as a rose. The coffee she tried to give him spilled all over her white shirt and now he could see her ebony black bra. She quickly noticed and she got up. She ran to the door while desperately trying to cover her chest. She yelled "Baka!" as she slammed the door shut.

Kaneki was finding it hard to believe what had happened. After all, Kaneki has had a big crush on Touka for a while now and she was just now on top of Kaneki's body. He was amazed by how soft Touka's breasts were. It felt so good on his chest and he wished they could have been like that a bit longer. He realized how perverted he was thinking so he slapped himself to get these lewd thoughts out of his head, and he came to his senses. He noticed his throat was a little dry so he got up and exited the room.

"Hey Touka do you have any iced coffee that i can drink?" He yelled in the hallway

He walked inside the kitchen and he saw Touka fondling her own breasts next to the refrigerator.

"Why do they have to be so small..." She muttered to herself

"Hey Touka my throat was a little dry so do you have any iced coffee?" Kaneki asked

"Huh Kaneki?! u-uh y-yeah there some iced coffee in the fridge..." She said looking down embarrassed with a little blush.

He took a can of iced coffee out of the fridge and as Kaneki was drinking, Touka asked "Did you see?"

"No" Kaneki said

"Be honest" Touka said, awkwardly

"Yes... A little bit" Kaneki said

Touka blushed

Kaneki just realized he would not get another chance to be alone with Touka like this alone so he decided he would confess.

"Uh hey Touka, uh d-d-do you have a boyfriend?" He asked nervously

"No" she said

"T-Touka-chan I, uh I, I LOVE YOU" Kaneki blurted out with all his might

She felt surprised by the sudden confession, but also happy because she liked him too

A few moments after his confession, he accidentally tripped on something and he fell on Touka. He blindly puts his hand on her breast. Touka was really embarrassed, but she did not show any effort to stand up. He started to lightly fondle her breast.

"N-no" she said with a soft voice and rosy cheeks

"I love you Touka-chan"

Kaneki continued to play with her breasts. She did not try to stop him, he only heard her innocent little sounds of pleasure

"Touka-chan..." Kaneki said

"Is this ok?" Kaneki asked while he played with her soft breasts

Touka gave him a slight nod

"Please be gentle" Touka said, very shyly

Kaneki took Touka and put her petite body on top of him, so Kaneki was laying down on the floor and she was on top of him.

Kaneki continued to play with her breast with his right hand and his other started to go down Toukas more sensitive areas. He started to rub her area through her pants. She was experiencing so much pleasure that she had to try hard to keep her ghoul powers in check.

"Ahhhh" she said in a soft tone while she felt Kaneki's right hand go inside her shirt

He put his hand inside her bra and started to fondle her soft, bare breast. He could feel her nipples getting harder and he started to lightly pinch them.

"K-Kaneki" she said in pleasure

His other hand started to rub her sensitive area and then he unzipped her pants. He could see her ebony black panties. He started to rub them and he could feel that they were very wet. He put his hand inside her panties and started to rub her entrance.

"K-Kaneki!" She said in delight

It felt so good to have a man rubbing her entrance like that. He was rough but her pleasure overpowered the feeling so she didn't care. He started to put one finger inside her, very slowly. He slowly put his whole finger inside and started to put it in and out in a gentle and slow motion. It was hard for Touka to suppress her sounds of pleasure. He started to do it faster and faster. He then inserted his second finger inside her. He kept going faster and faster.

"K-Kaneki i-i'm g-going to cum" she said in a louder tone than before

"OHHHHHHH!" Touka screamed as she had her orgasam. She realized this was her first orgasam that was not from her pleasuring her self. It felt so good she thought.

Kaneki pushed Touka aside and then laid down in front of the area between her legs. He pulled himself closer to her genital area and then he held on to her thighs and started to lick her entrance.

"Ahhhhhh K-Kaneki" she said as Kaneki started to lick out her insides.

He inserted his tongue inside of Touka and then started to lick Toukas insides. Her sensitive area was very warm and it felt good on his tongue. The taste of her love juices coming out was so good and it was so warm. He continued to violate and lick Toukas sweet private area. He then took his tongue out and he started to explore the outer regions of Toukas vagina.

Toukas pleasure started to turn into ecstasy. The feel of his tongue drove her so crazy that she could do a marathon. Her head kept turning from side to side as Kaneki's tongue went inside her and drove her mad. Kaneki kept licking the outer part of her vagina. He then stopped and started to unzip his pants.

"Please Touka, i love you so much. Please let me do you" Kaneki said eagerly

"O-Ok but please b-be gentle its my f-first time" Touka said very embarrassed with a red face

Kaneki took out his penis and started to rub it against Touka's outer vagina. Just the feeling of Kaneki's thing made Touka crazy. Kaneki started to slowly penetrate her warm entrance. It felt so good on his penis. Kaneki has always dreamed of the day when he could do this with his crush. He could not believe that this was actually happening. The deeper Kaneki got inside Touka, the more tense her face looked. Kaneki found it really attractive and it fueled his erection as he went inside Touka. He started to go in and out of her vagina. He kept a slow and steady pace so he wouldn't hurt Toukas very sensitive area.

"Please Kaneki-kun go f-faster, don't worry about me, ill be okay" Touka said eagerly but at the same time shyly.

"Are you sure Touka-chan?" Kaneki asked

She gave him a nod as she looked at her new lovers penis go inside her most private area

Kaneki started to go faster and faster. He kept going until he was fully inside her each thrust. He was going faster and Toukas vagina started to leak out love juice on his penis and he could feel its warmth. Each of his thrusts started to make a banging noise on her thighs and accompanied by this sound was Toukas moan of pleasure.

"K-Kaneki is so deep... Inside... Of... Me... Ohhh it feels so good" she thought in her head as Kaneki fucked the living ghoul out of her.

"Hey Touka, um can we try doggy style?" Kaneki asked awkwardly

" Um s-sure" she said, while embarrassed by the thought of her bending down in front of Kaneki

They switched positions and began to fuck. Kaneki slowly increased the speed of each thrust. Each time he went in, he would see her butt jiggle and it would push her forward a little bit and he would see her cute blue hair flip around in each thrust

They kept going and going and Touka started to get wetter and wetter. Finally Touka started to climax.

"Oh K-Kaneki-kun uh I'm going to climax" said Touka in a innocent tone

"Me too Touka-chan" Said Kaneki

" K-kaneki I'm sorry, but you cant cum inside of me, but if you want you can do it in my mouth." Said Touka in a disappointed voice

"Dont worry, thats ok Touka-chan"

He then took his penis out of Toukas vagina and inserted it in her mouth. He started to move it in and out of her mouth, pretending like it was her ass. As he put it in and out, Touka started to lick his penis while it was inside her mouth. She enjoyed everything about his penis, the taste, the feeling, the warmth. As she sucked his dick, he laid down on top of Touka the opposite way from her, so his dick was in her face and his face was in her vagina.

"Come on Touka lets climax together" Kaneki said

"Ok" Touka said in a happy tone

Kaneki started to lick and finger her vagina while Touka licked his dick.

"T-Touka-chan i think im going to climax" said Kaneki in a tense tone

"Me t-too Kaneki-kun"

"AH TOUKA IM CUMMING"

"IM CUMMING TOO KANEKI OHHHH"

Both of them yelled as they took each others virginity. They both took a rest on the floor, both of them looking at their new lover.

End

Yay first lemon #ImSoAwsome


End file.
